The invention relates to tetrafluoroethylene-bridged dioxane derivatives, to their use as components of liquid-crystalline media, and to liquid-crystal and electro-optical display elements which contain the liquid-crystalline media according to the invention.
The dioxane derivatives according to the invention can be used as components of liquid-crystalline media, in particular for displays based on the principle of the twisted cell, the guest-host effect, the effect of deformation of aligned phases DAP or ECB (electrically controlled birefringence), the IPS (in-plane switching) effect or the effect of dynamic scattering.
The substances employed hitherto for this purpose all have certain disadvantages, for example inadequate stability to the action of heat, light or electric fields, or unfavorable elastic and/or dielectric properties.
The invention has an object of finding novel stable liquid-crystalline or mesogenic compounds which are suitable as components of liquid-crystalline media, in particular for TN, STN, IPS and TFT displays.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
It has now been found that tetrafluoroethylene-bridged dioxane derivatives according to the invention are eminently suitable as components of liquid-crystalline media. With their aid, stable liquid-crystalline media, particularly suitable for TFT or STN displays, can be obtained. The novel compounds are distinguished, in particular, by high thermal stability, which is advantageous for a high holding ratio, and exhibit favorable clearing point values.
Through a suitable choice of the ring members and/or the terminal substituents, the physical properties of the dioxane derivatives according to the invention can vary within broad ranges. Thus, it is possible, for example, to obtain dioxane derivatives according to the invention which have very small optical anisotropy values or have low positive to highly positive dielectric anisotropy values.
In particular, the dioxane derivatives according to the invention are distinguished by high clearing points at the same time as unexpectedly low rotational viscosity. Preferably, the clearing points are xe2x89xa765xc2x0 C.
Liquid-crystalline media having very low optical anisotropy values are particularly suitable for reflective and transflective applications, i.e. applications in which the respective LCD experiences no or only supporting background illumination. Further, it is preferred that the media exhibit a mesophase range of at least 80xc2x0 C., more preferably at least 90xc2x0 C. and most preferably at least 100xc2x0 C. Furthermore, preferred values for the optical anisotropy of the medium are xe2x89xa60.08, more preferably xe2x89xa60.07 and particularly xe2x89xa60.06.
The provision of the dioxane derivatives according to the invention very generally considerably broadens the range of liquid-crystalline substances which are suitable, from various applicational points of view, for the preparation of liquid-crystalline mixtures.
The dioxane derivatives according to the invention have a broad range of applications. Depending on the choice of substituents, these compounds can serve as base materials of which liquid-crystalline media are predominantly composed; however, it is also possible to add liquid-crystalline base materials from other classes of compound to the dioxane derivatives according to the invention in order, for example, to modify the dielectric and/or optical anisotropy of a dielectric of this type and/or to optimize its threshold voltage and/or its viscosity.
In the pure state, the dioxane derivatives according to the invention are colourless and form liquid-crystalline mesophases in a temperature range which is favorably located for electro-optical use. They are stable chemically, thermally and to light.
The invention thus relates to tetrafluoroethylene-bridged dioxane derivatives of the formula I
R1xe2x80x94(A1xe2x80x94Z1)mxe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94(Z2xe2x80x94A4)nxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83I
in which
R1 and R2, independently of one another, are H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94F, Cl, xe2x80x94OCN, xe2x80x94NCS, xe2x80x94NO2, or an alkyl radical having 1-12 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted or polysubstituted by halogen, CN or CF3, and in which one or more CH2 groups may each, independently of one another, be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 or 
xe2x80x83in such a way that S and/or O atoms are not linked directly to one another,
A1, A2, A3 and A4, independently of one another, are
a) trans-1,4-cyclohexylene, in which, in addition, one or more non-adjacent CH2 groups may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and/or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94,
b) 1,4-phenylene, in which, in addition, one or two CH groups may be replaced by N,
c) a radical from the group consisting of 1,4-bicyclo[2.2.2]octylene, piperidine-1,4-diyl, naphthalene-2,6-diyl, decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl, or
d) 1,4-cyclohexenylene,
in which the radicals a), b) and d) may also be substituted by CN or halogen,
and where at least one of the radicals A1, A2, A3 and A4 is 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl,
Z1 and Z2 are each, independently of one another, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 or a single bond, and
m and n, independently of one another, are 0, 1 or 2, where m+n is 0, 1 or 2.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of compounds of the formula I as components of liquid-crystalline media.
The invention furthermore relates to a liquid-crystalline medium having at least two liquid-crystalline components which comprises at least one compound of the formula I.
The invention furthermore relates to a liquid-crystal display element, in particular an electro-optical display element, which contains, as dielectric, a liquid-crystalline medium according to the invention.
Particular preference is given to reflective and transflective liquid-crystal display elements and other liquid-crystal displays having low birefringence xcex94n, so-called xe2x80x9clow xcex94n mode displaysxe2x80x9d, such as, for example, reflective TN displays. Preference is furthermore given to IPS (xe2x80x9cin plane switchingxe2x80x9d) mode liquid-crystal displays.
The meaning of the formula I covers all isotopes of the chemical elements bound in the compounds of the formula I. In enantiomerically pure or enriched form, the compounds of the formula I are also suitable as chiral dopants and in general for achieving chiral mesophases.
Above and below, n, m, R1, R2, A1, A2, A3, A4, Z1 and Z2 are as defined, unless expressly stated otherwise. If the radical A1 occurs more than once, it may adopt identical or different meanings. The same applies to all other groups which occur more than once.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I having two, three or four six-membered rings, in particular those which contain one or two 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl radicals.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula I which, besides the dioxane radicals, contain at least one, preferably one or more, trans-1,4-cyclohexylene radicals.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula I in which R1 and R2 are alkyl and alkoxy having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or alkenyl or alkenyloxy having 2 to 10 carbon atoms.
A1, A21 A3 and A4 are preferably 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, trans-cyclohexane-1,4-diyl or unsubstituted or substituted 1,4-phenylene.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which n is 1 or 2, and A4 is 1,4-phenylene which is monosubstituted or disubstituted by F or CN, in particular 
and R2 is F, Cl, CN or halogenated alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or halogenated alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
Z1 and Z2 are preferably xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94 or a single bond, in particular a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94.
Compounds of the formula I in which R1 is straight-chain alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or alkenyl having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and Z1 and/or Z2 are xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94 or a single bond are particularly preferred.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are bicyclic compounds of the sub-formula Ia
R1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ia
tricyclic compounds of the sub-formula Ib
R1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94A4xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib
and tetracyclic compounds of the sub-formulae Ic and Id
R1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94A4xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94A4xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic
R1xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x94A4xe2x80x94R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id
Particular preference is given to compounds of the sub-formulae Ia, Ib and Ic.
For reasons of simplicity, Cyc below denotes a 1,4-cyclohexylene radical, Che denotes a 1,4-cyclohexenylene radical, Dio denotes a 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl radical, Dit denotes a 1,3-dithiane-2,5-diyl radical, Phe denotes a 1,4-phenylene radical, Pyd denotes a pyridine-2,5-diyl radical, Pyr denotes a pyrimidine-2,5-diyl radical, and Bco denotes a bicyclo[2.2.2]octylene radical, Dec denotes a decahydronaphthalene radical, where Cyc and/or Phe may be unsubstituted or monosubstituted or polysubstituted by CH3, Cl, F or CN. Q is C2F4, Z has one of the meanings indicated for Z1 in the formula I.
R1 and R2 are preferably alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or alkenyl or alkenyloxy having 2 to 10 carbon atoms.
A1, A2, A3 and A4 are preferably Phe, Cyc, Che, Pyd, Pyr or Dio, in particular Phe, Cyc or Dio. The compounds of the formula I preferably contain not more than one of the radicals Bco, Dec, Pyd, Pyr or Dit.
Phe is preferably 
The terms 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl and Dio each cover the two positional isomers 
Halogen is preferably F or Cl, in particular F.
The cyclohexene-1,4-diyl group preferably has the following structures: 
If the rings A1 and A4 (m or n=2) are present more than once, the two rings may have identical or different meanings. The same also applies to the bridges Z1 and Z2 and to all further groups which occur more than once in the compounds of the formula I.
Particularly preferred bicyclic compounds of the sub-formula Ia include the following sub-formulae:
xe2x80x83R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ia1
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ia2
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ia3
where the compounds of sub-formulae Ia1 and Ia2 are very particularly preferred.
Particularly preferred tricyclic compounds of the sub-formula Ib include the following sub-formulae:
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib1
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib2
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib3
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib4
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib5
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib6
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib7
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib8
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib9
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib10
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib11
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib12
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib13
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib14
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib15
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib16
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib17
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib18
where the compounds of sub-formulae Ib1, Ib2, Ib3, Ib7 and Ib9 are very particularly preferred.
Particularly preferred tetracyclic compounds of the sub-formulae Ic and Id include the following sub-formulae:
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic1
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic2
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic3
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic4
R1-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic5
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic6
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic7
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic8
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic9
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic10
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic11
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic12
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic13
R1-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic14
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic15
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic16
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic17
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic18
R1-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic19
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic20
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic21
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic22
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic23
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic24
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic25
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic26
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic27
R1-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic28
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic29
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic30
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic31
xe2x80x83R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic32
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic33
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic34
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic35
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic36
R1-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic37
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic38
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic39
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic40
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic41
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic42
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic43
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic44
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic45
R1-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic46
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic47
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic48
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic49
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic50
R1-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic51
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic52
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic53
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic54
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic55
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic56
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic57
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic58
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic59
R1-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic60
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic61
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic62
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic63
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic64
R1-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic65
xe2x80x83R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id1
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id2
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id3
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id4
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id5
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id6
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id7
R1-Dio-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id9
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id10
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id11
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id12
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id13
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id14
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id15
R1-Dio-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id16
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id17
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id18
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id19
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Dio-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id20
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id21
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id22
R1-Dio-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id23
R1-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id24
R1-Cyc-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id25
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id26
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id27
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id28
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id29
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id30
R1-Cyc-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id31
R1-Cyc-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id32
R1-Cyc-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id33
xe2x80x83R1-Phe-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id34
R1-Phe-Z-Cyc-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id35
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id36
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Cyc-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id37
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id38
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Phe-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id39
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id40
R1-Phe-Z-Dio-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id41
R1-Phe-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Cyc-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id42
R1-Phe-Z-Phe-Q-Dio-Z-Phe-R2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id43
where the compounds of sub-formulae Ic1, Ic6, Ic12, Ic14, Ic26, Ic28, Ic49, Ic50, Ic54, Ic59, Ic63, Ic64, Id1, Id2, Id3, Id9, Id11, Id24, Id25, Id26, Id27 and Id30 are very particularly preferred.
Very particular preference is given to the following compounds: 
in which R1, R2 and Z are as defined above, X is F, Cl, CN or halogenated alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or halogenated alkenyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and L1 and L2 are H or F. Particular preference is given to compounds of the formulae I4 and I8.
In the above preferred formulae, R1 and R2 are preferably alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 12 carbon atoms or alkenyl or alkenyloxy having 2 to 7 carbon atoms.
Z is preferably xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or a single bond, particularly preferably a single bond.
X is preferably F, Cl, CN, CF3, OCF3, C2F5, OC2F5, C3F7, OC3F7, CHF2, OCHF2, CHFCF3, CF2CHF2, C2H4CHF2, CF2CH2CF3, OCH2CF3, OCH2CHF2, OCF2CHF2, O(CH2)3CF3, OCH2C2F5, OCH2CF2CHF2, OCH2C3F7, OCHFCF3, OCF2CHFCF3, OCH2CF2CHFCF3, OCHxe2x95x90OF2, OCFxe2x95x90OF2, OCFxe2x95x90CFCF3, OCFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94C2F5, CHxe2x95x90CHF, CHxe2x95x90CF2, CFxe2x95x90CF2, CF2OCF3, in particular F, CF3, OCF3, C2F5, OC2F5, C3F7, OC3F7, OCHFCF3, OCHF2, OCHxe2x95x90CF2, and CF2OCF3.
If R1 and/or R2 in the formulae above and below is an alkyl radical, this can be straight-chain or branched. It is preferably straight-chain, has 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 carbon atoms and accordingly is preferably ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl or heptyl, furthermore methyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl or pentadecyl.
If R1 and/or R2 is an alkyl radical in which one CH2 group has been replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, this may be straight-chain or branched. It is preferably straight-chain and has 1 to 10 carbon atoms. The first CH2 group of this alkyl radical has preferably been replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, so that the radical R1 attains the meaning of alkoxy and is preferably methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy or nonyloxy.
Furthermore, it is also possible for a CH2 group elsewhere to be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, so that the radical R1 and/or R2 is preferably straight-chain 2-oxapropyl methoxymethyl), 2-(=ethoxymethyl) or 3-oxabutyl (=2-methoxyethyl), 2-, 3- or 4-oxapentyl, 2-, 3-, 4- or 5-oxahexyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-oxaheptyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-oxaoctyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-oxanonyl, or 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-oxadecyl.
If R1 and/or R2 is an alkyl radical in which one CH2 group has been replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, this may be straight-chain or branched. It is preferably straight-chain and has 2 to 10 carbon atoms. Accordingly, it is in particular vinyl, prop-1- or -2-enyl, but-1-, -2- or -3-enyl, pent-1-, -2-, -3- or -4-enyl, hex-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-enyl, hept-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5- or -6-enyl, oct-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6- or -7-enyl, non-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or -8-enyl, or dec-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7-, -8- or -9-enyl.
Preferred alkenyl groups are C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl, C5-C7-4-alkenyl, C6-C7-5-alkenyl and C7-6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl and C5-C7-4-alkenyl.
Examples of particularly preferred alkenyl groups are vinyl, 1E-propenyl, 1E-butenyl, 1E-pentenyl, 1E-hexenyl, 1E-heptenyl, 3E-butenyl, 3E-pentenyl, 3E-hexenyl, 3E-heptenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4Z-hexenyl, 4E-hexenyl, 4Z-heptenyl, 5-hexenyl, 6-heptenyl and the like. Groups having up to 5 carbon atoms are generally preferred.
If R1 and/or R2 is an alkyl radical in which one CH2 group has been replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and one has been replaced by xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, these are preferably adjacent. These thus contain one acyloxy group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or one oxycarbonyl group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. These are preferably straight-chain and have 2 to 6 carbon atoms.
Accordingly, they are in particular acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, acetoxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, butyryloxymethyl, pentanoyloxymethyl, 2-acetoxyethyl, 2-propionyloxyethyl, 2-butyryloxyethyl, 3-acetoxypropyl, 3-propionyloxypropyl, 4-acetoxybutyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, butoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl or 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl.
If R1 is an alkyl radical in which one CH2 group has been replaced by unsubstituted or substituted xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and an adjacent CH2 group has been replaced by CO or COxe2x80x94O or Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, this may be straight-chain or branched. It is preferably straight-chain and has 4 to 13 carbon atoms. Accordingly, it is in particular acryloyloxymethyl, 2-acryloyloxyethyl, 3-acryloyloxypropyl, 4-acryloyloxybutyl, 5-acryloyloxypentyl, 6-acryloyloxyhexyl, 7-acryloyloxyheptyl, 8-acryloyloxyoctyl, 9-acryloyloxynonyl, 10-acryloyloxydecyl, methacryloyloxymethyl, 2-methacryloyloxyethyl, 3-methacryloyloxypropyl, 4-methacryloyloxybutyl, 5-methacryloyloxypentyl, 6-methacryloyloxyhexyl, 7-methacryloyloxyheptyl, 8-methacryloyloxyoctyl and 9-methacryloyloxynonyl.
If R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl radical which is monosubstituted by CN or CF3, this radical is preferably straight-chain, and the substitution by CN or CF3 is in the xcfx89-position.
If R1 and/or R2 is an alkyl or alkenyl radical which is at least monosubstituted by halogen, this radical is preferably straight-chain, and halogen is preferably F or Cl. In the case of polysubstitution, halogen is preferably F. The resulting radicals also include perfluorinated radicals. In the case of monosubstitution, the fluorine or chlorine substituent can be in any desired position, but is preferably in the xcfx89-position.
Compounds of the formula I containing branched wing groups R1 and/or R2 may occasionally be of importance owing to better solubility in the customary liquid-crystalline base materials, but in particular as chiral dopants if they are optically active. Smectic compounds of this type are suitable as components for ferroelectric materials.
Branched groups of this type generally contain not more than one chain branch. Preferred branched radicals R1 and/or R2 are isopropyl, 2-butyl (=1-methylpropyl), isobutyl (=2-methylpropyl), 2-methylbutyl, isopentyl (=3-methylbutyl), 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 2-propylpentyl, isopropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 2-ethylhexoxy, 1-methylhexoxy and 1-methylheptoxy.
The formula I covers the racemates of these compounds and the optical antipodes, and mixtures thereof.
Of these compounds of the formula I and the sub-formulae, preference is given to those in which at least one of the radicals present therein has one of the preferred meanings indicated.
In the compounds of the formula I, preference is given to the stereoisomers in which the rings Cyc and piperidine are 1,4-disubstituted. Those of the above-mentioned formulae which contain one or more groups Pyd, Pyr and/or Dio in each case cover the two 2,5-positional isomers.
The compounds of the formula I are prepared by methods known per se, as described in the literature (for example in the standard works, such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart), to be precise under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for said reactions. Use can be made here of variants which are known per se, but are not mentioned here in greater detail.
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared, for example, as shown in the following reaction schemes or analogously thereto. Further synthetic methods are indicated in the examples. 
The starting materials can, if desired, also be formed in situ by not isolating them from the reaction mixture, but instead immediately converting them further into the compounds of the formula I.
Esters of the formula I can also be obtained by esterification of corresponding carboxylic acids (or reactive derivatives thereof) using alcohols or phenols (or reactive derivatives thereof) or by the DCC method (DCC=dicyclohexylcarbodiimide).
The corresponding carboxylic acids and alcohols or phenols are known or can be prepared analogously to known processes.
Suitable reactive derivatives of the said carboxylic acids are in particular the acid halides, especially the chlorides and bromides, furthermore the anhydrides, azides or esters, in particular alkyl esters having 1-4 carbon atoms in the alkyl group.
Suitable reactive derivatives of the said alcohols and phenols are in particular the corresponding metal alkoxides and phenoxides respectively, preferably of an alkali metal, such as Na or K.
The esterification is advantageously carried out in the presence of an inert solvent. Particularly suitable solvents are ethers, such as diethyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, THF, dioxane or anisole, ketones, such as acetone, butanone or cyclohexanone, amides, such as DMF or hexamethylphosphoric triamide, hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as tetrachloromethane or tetrachloroethylene, and sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide or sulfolane. Water-immiscible solvents can at the same time advantageously be used for removal by azeotropic distillation of the water formed during the esterification. It may occasionally also be possible to use an excess of an organic base, for example pyridine, quinoline or triethylamine, as solvent for the esterification. The esterification can also be carried out in the absence of a solvent, for example by simply heating the components in the presence of sodium acetate. The reaction temperature is usually between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and +250xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +80xc2x0 C. At these temperatures, the esterification reactions are generally complete after from 15 minutes to 48 hours.
In detail, the reaction conditions for the esterification depend substantially on the nature of the starting materials used. Thus, the reaction of a free carboxylic acid with a free alcohol or phenol is generally carried out in the presence of a strong acid, for example a mineral acid, such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid. A preferred reaction procedure is to react an acid anhydride or, in particular, an acid chloride with an alcohol, preferably in a basic medium, important bases being, in particular, alkali metal hydroxides, such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, alkali metal carbonates or hydrogencarbonates, such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate or potassium hydrogencarbonate, alkali metal acetates, such as sodium acetate or potassium acetate, alkaline-earth metal hydroxides, such as calcium hydroxide, or organic bases, such as triethylamine, pyridine, lutidine, collidine or quinoline. A further preferred embodiment of the esterification comprises first converting the alcohol or phenol into the sodium or potassium alkoxide or phenoxide, for example by treatment with ethanolic sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide solution, and isolating the product and reacting it with an acid anhydride or, in particular, acid chloride.
Nitriles can be obtained by replacement of halogens using copper cyanide or alkali metal cyanide.
In a further process for the preparation of compounds of the formula I in which Z1 or Z2 is xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, an aryl halide is reacted with an olefin in the presence of a tertiary amine and in the presence of a palladium catalyst (R. F. Heck, Acc. Chem. Res. 12 (1979) 146). Examples of suitable aryl halides are chlorides, bromides and iodides, in particular bromides and iodides. The tertiary amines necessary for the success of the coupling reaction, such as, for example, triethylamine, is also suitable as solvent. Examples of suitable palladium catalysts are its salts, in particular Pd(II) acetate, with organophosphorus(III) compounds, such as, for example, triarylphosphines. This process can be carried out in the presence or absence of an inert solvent at temperatures between about 0C and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.; suitable solvents are, for example, nitrites, such as acetonitrile, or hydrocarbons, such as benzene or toluene. The aryl halides and olefins employed as starting materials are frequently commercially available and can be prepared by processes known from the literature, for example by halogenation of corresponding parent compounds or by elimination reactions on corresponding alcohols or halides.
In this way, it is possible to prepare, for example, stilbene derivatives. The stilbenes may furthermore be prepared by reacting a 4-substituted benzaldehyde with the corresponding phosphorus ylide by the Wittig method. However, it is also possible to prepare tolans of the formula I by using monosubstituted acetylene instead of the olefin (Synthesis 627 (1980) or Tetrahedron Lett. 27, 1171 (1986)).
For the coupling of aromatic compounds, it is furthermore possible to react aryl halides with aryltin compounds. These reactions are preferably carried out with addition of a catalyst, such as, for example, a palladium(0) complex, in inert solvents, such as hydrocarbons, at high temperatures, for example in boiling xylene, under a protective gas.
Coupling reactions of alkynyl compounds with aryl halides can be carried out analogously to the process described by A. O. King, E. Negishi, F. J. Villani and A. Silveira in J. Org. Chem. 43, 358 (1978).
Tolans of the formula I in which Z1 or Z2 is xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 can also be prepared via the Fritsch-Buttenberg-Wiechell rearrangement (Ann. 279, 319, 1984), in which 1,1-diaryl-2-haloethylenes are rearranged to give diarylacetylenes in the presence of strong bases.
Tolans of the formula I can also be prepared by brominating the corresponding stilbenes and subsequently subjecting the product to dehydrohalogenation. Use can be made here of variants of this reaction which are known per se, but are not mentioned here in greater detail.
Ethers of the formula I are obtainable by etherification of corresponding hydroxyl compounds, preferably corresponding phenols, the hydroxyl compound advantageously first being converted into a corresponding metal derivative, for example into the corresponding alkali metal alkoxide or alkali metal phenoxide, by treatment with NaH, NaNH2, NaOH, KOH, Na2CO3 or K2CO3. This metal derivative can then be reacted with the appropriate alkyl halide, alkyl sulfonate or dialkyl sulfate, advantageously in an inert solvent, such as, for example, acetone, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, DMF or dimethyl sulfoxide, or alternatively with an excess of aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic NaOH or KOH, at temperatures between about 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
In order to prepare the laterally substituted fluorine or chlorine compounds of the formula I, corresponding aniline derivatives can be reacted with sodium nitrite and either with tetrafluoroboric acid (in order to introduce an F atom) or with copper(I) chloride (in order to introduce a chlorine atom), to give the diazonium salts, which are then decomposed thermally at temperatures of 100-140xc2x0 C.
The linking of an aromatic ring to a non-aromatic ring or of two non-aromatic rings is preferably obtained by condensation of an organolithium or organomagnesium compound with a ketone if an aliphatic group Z1 is to be between the rings.
The organometallic compounds are prepared, for example, by metal-halogen exchange (for example in accordance with Org. React. 6, 339-366 (1951)) between the corresponding halogen compound and an organolithium compound, such as, preferably, tert-butyllithium or lithium naphthalenide, or by reaction with magnesium turnings.
The linking of two aromatic rings to an aromatic ring is preferably carried out by Friedel-Crafts alkylation or acylation by reacting the corresponding aromatic compounds with Lewis acid catalysis. Suitable Lewis acids are, for example, SnCl4, ZnCl2, AlCl3 and TiCl4.
Furthermore, the linking of two aromatic rings can be carried out by the Ullmann reaction (for example Synthesis 1974, 9) between aryl iodides with copper iodide, but preferably between an aryl copper compound and an aryl iodide, or by the Gomberg-Bachmann reaction between an aryldiazonium salt and the corresponding aromatic compound (for example Org. React. 2, 224 (1944)).
The tolans of the formula I (Z1xe2x95x90xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94) are prepared, for example, by reaction of the corresponding aryl halides with an acetylide in a basic solvent with transition-metal catalysis; palladium catalysts can preferably be used here, in particular a mixture of bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride and copper iodide in piperidine as solvent.
In addition, the compounds of the formula I can be prepared by reducing a compound which contains one or more reducible groups and/or Cxe2x80x94C bonds in place of H atoms, but otherwise conforms to the formula I.
Suitable reducible groups are preferably carbonyl groups, in particular keto groups, furthermore, for example, free or esterified hydroxyl groups or aromatically bonded halogen atoms. Preferred starting materials for the reduction are compounds which conform to the formula I, but contain a xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 group in place of a xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 group and/or contain a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group in place of a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group and/or contain a free or functionally derived (for example in the form of its p-toluenesulfonate) OH group in place of an H atom.
The reduction can be carried out, for example, by catalytic hydrogenation at temperatures between about 0xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. and at pressures between about 1 and 200 bar in an inert solvent, for example an alcohol, such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an ether, such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) or dioxane, an ester, such as ethyl acetate, a carboxylic acid, such as acetic acid, or a hydrocarbon, such as cyclohexane. Suitable catalysts are advantageously noble metals, such as Pt or Pd, which may be employed in the form of oxides (for example PtO2 or PdO), on a support (for example Pd on carbon, calcium carbonate or strontium carbonate) or in finely divided form.
Ketones can also be reduced by the methods of Clemmensen (using zinc, zinc amalgam or tin and hydrochloric acid, advantageously in aqueous-alcoholic solution or in the heterogeneous phase with water/toluene at temperatures between about 80 and 120xc2x0 C.) or Wolff-Kishner (using hydrazine, advantageously in the presence of alkali, such as KOH or NaOH, in a high-boiling solvent, such as diethylene glycol or triethylene glycol, at temperatures between about 100 and 200xc2x0 C.) to give the corresponding compounds of the formula I which contain alkyl groups and/or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 bridges.
Furthermore, reductions using complex hydrides are possible. For example, arylsulfonyloxy groups can be removed reductively using LiAlH4, in particular p-toluenesulfonyloxymethyl groups can be reduced to methyl groups, advantageously in an inert solvent, such as diethyl ether or THF, at temperatures between about 0 and 100xc2x0 C. Double bonds can be hydrogenated using NaBH4 or tributyltin hydride in methanol.
The starting materials are either known or can be prepared analogously to known compounds.
The liquid-crystalline media according to the invention preferably comprise from 2 to 40 components, in particular from 4 to 30 components, as further constituents besides one or more compounds according to the invention. These media very particularly preferably comprise from 7 to 25 components besides one or more compounds according to the invention. These further constituents are preferably selected from nematic or nematogenic (monotropic or isotropic) substances, in particular substances from the classes of the azoxybenzenes, benzylideneanilines, biphenyls, terphenyls, phenyl or cyclohexyl benzoates, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexylbenzoic acid, phenyl or cyclohexyl esters of cyclohexylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, cyclohexylphenyl esters of benzoic acid, of cyclohexanecarboxylic acid or of cyclohexylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, phenylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylbiphenyls, phenylcyclohexylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylcyclohexanes, cyclohexylcyclohexylcyclohexenes, 1,4-bis-cyclohexylbenzenes, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-cyclohexylbiphenyls, phenyl- or cyclohexylpyrimidines, phenyl- or cyclohexylpyridines, phenyl- or cyclohexyldioxanes, phenyl- or cyclohexyl-1,3-dithianes, 1,2-diphenylethanes, 1,2-dicyclohexylethanes, 1-phenyl-2-cyclohexylethanes, 1-cyclohexyl-2-(4-phenylcyclohexyl)ethanes, 1-cyclohexyl-2-biphenylylethanes, 1-phenyl-2-cyclohexylphenylethanes optionally halogenated stilbenes, benzyl phenyl ethers, tolans and substituted cinnamic acids. The 1,4-phenylene groups in these compounds may also be fluorinated.
The most important compounds suitable as further constituents of media according to the invention can be characterized by the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5:
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x831
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x832
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x833
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x834
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x835
In the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, L and E, which may be identical or different, are in each case, independently of one another, a bivalent radical from the group formed by -Phe-, -Cyc-, -Phe-Phe-, -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -Pyr-, -Dio-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc- and their mirror images, where Phe is unsubstituted or fluorine-substituted 1,4-phenylene, Cyc is trans-1,4-cyclohexylene or 1,4-cyclohexenylene, Pyr is pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or pyridine-2,5-diyl, Dio is 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl and G is 2-(trans-1,4-cyclohexyl)ethyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl or 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl.
One of the radicals L and E is preferably Cyc, Phe or Pyr. E is preferably Cyc, Phe or Phe-Cyc. The media according to the invention preferably comprise one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which L and E are selected from the group consisting of Cyc, Phe and Pyr and simultaneously one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which one of the radicals L and E is selected from the group consisting of Cyc, Phe and Pyr and the other radical is selected from the group consisting of -Phe-Phe-, -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc-, and optionally one or more components selected from the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in which the radicals L and E are selected from the group consisting of -Phe-Cyc-, -Cyc-Cyc-, -G-Phe- and -G-Cyc-.
R1 and/or R11 are each, independently of one another, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyloxy or alkanoyloxy having up to 8 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NCS, xe2x80x94(O)ixe2x80x94CH3xe2x88x92(K+L)FKClL, where i is 0 or 1 and K and L are 1, 2 or 3.
In a smaller sub-group of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each, independently of one another, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyloxy or alkanoyloxy having up to 8 carbon atoms. This smaller sub-group is called group A below, and the compounds are denoted by the sub-formulae 1a, 2a, 3a, 4a and 5a. In most of these compounds, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are different from one another, one of these radicals usually being alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl.
In another smaller sub-group of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, which is called group B, Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94NCS or xe2x80x94(O)iCH3xe2x88x92(k+l)FkCll, where i is 0 or 1, and k and l are 1, 2 or 3; the compounds in which Rxe2x80x3 has this meaning are denoted by the sub-formulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b. Particular preference is given to those compounds of the sub-formulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b in which Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94NCS, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCHF2 or xe2x80x94OCF3.
In the compounds of the sub-formulae 1b, 2b, 3b, 4b and 5b, Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for the compounds of the sub-formulae 1a-5a and is preferably alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl.
In a further smaller sub-group of the compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Rxe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94CN; this sub-group is called group C below, and the compounds of this sub-group are correspondingly described by sub-formulae 1c, 2c, 3c, 4c and 5c. In the compounds of the sub-formulae 1c, 2c, 3c, 4c and 5c, Rxe2x80x2 is as defined for the compounds of the sub-formulae 1a-5a and is preferably alkyl, alkoxy or alkenyl.
In addition to the preferred compounds of groups A, B and C, other compounds of the formulae 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 having other variants of the proposed substituents are also customary. All these substances can be obtained by methods which are known from the literature or analogously thereto.
Besides compounds of the formula I according to the invention, the media according to the invention preferably comprise one or more compounds selected from group A and/or group B and/or group C. The proportions by weight of the compounds from these groups in the media according to the invention are preferably:
Group A: 0 to 90%, preferably 20 to 90%, in particular 30 to 90%
Group B: 0 to 80%, preferably 10 to 80%, in particular 10 to 65%
Group C: 0 to 80%, preferably 5 to 80%, in particular 5 to 50%,
the sum of the proportions by weight of the group A and/or B and/or C compounds present in the particular media according to the invention preferably being 5%-90% and in particular from 10% to 90%.
The media according to the invention preferably comprise from 1 to 40%, particularly preferably from 5 to 30%, of the compounds according to the invention. Further preferred media are those which comprise more than 40%, in particular from 45 to 90%, of compounds according to the invention. The media preferably comprise three, four or five compounds according to the invention.
The liquid-crystal mixtures which can be used in accordance with the invention are prepared in a manner conventional per se. In general, the desired amount of the components used in a lesser amount is dissolved in the components making up the principal constituent, expediently at elevated temperature. It is also possible to mix solutions of the components in an organic solvent, for example in acetone, chloroform or methanol, and to remove the solvent again after thorough mixing, for example by distillation. It is also possible to prepare the mixtures in another conventional manner, for example by using premixes, for example homologue mixtures, or using so-called xe2x80x9cmulti-bottlexe2x80x9d systems.
The dielectrics may also comprise further additives known to the person skilled in the art and described in the literature. For example, 0-15%, preferably 0-10%, of pleochroic dyes and/or chiral dopants can be added. The additives are each employed in concentrations of from 0.01 to 6%, preferably from 0.1 to 3%. However, the concentration data for the other constituents of the liquid-crystal mixtures, i.e. of the liquid-crystalline or mesogenic compounds, are given without taking into account the concentration of these additives.
In the present application and in the examples below, the structures of the liquid-crystal compounds are indicated by means of acronyms, the transformation into chemical formulae taking place in accordance with Tables A and B below. All radicals CnH2n+1 and CmH2m+1 are straight-chain alkyl radicals having n and m carbon atoms respectively. n and m are integers, preferably 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, where n=m or nxe2x89xa0m. The coding in Table B is self-evident.
In Table A, only the acronym for the parent structure is given, followed, separated from the acronym for the parent structure by a hyphen, by a code for the substituents R1*, R2*, L1* and L2*:
Preferred mixture components are shown in Tables A and B:
Particular preference is given to mixtures according to the invention which, besides one or more compounds of the formula I, comprise two, three or more compounds selected from Table B.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above, and of corresponding German application No. 10039378.0, filed Aug. 11, 2000 is hereby incorporated by reference.